1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a handle for cookware such as a saucepan or frying pan.
2. Description of Related Art
In prior art, and specifically in Document EP 1704804, we have seen a handle with a rigid structure and a grip surrounding the structure. The grip is made of a material that conducts heat less than the material of which the structure is made and has an ergonomic shape that makes the handle easy to hold. However, this construction does not make it possible to compress the grip so that its shape conforms to the shape of the user's hand when the handle is grasped and manipulated.
The objective of this invention is to offer a solution for the aforementioned disadvantages and to provide a cookware handle with optimal ergonomics, in which the shape of the grip can conform to the shape of the user's hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cookware handle that makes it possible to manipulate said cookware in a completely safe manner by limiting the temperature of the grip and by ensuring that the handle will be held securely in the user's hand.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a cookware handle with a simple design that is inexpensive to implement.